changes
by clarissaherondale94
Summary: clary and jace have been friends since diapers but when she visits her dads and comes back will it be the same
1. chapter 1

WARNING

might contain vulgar language

and possibble smut

You have been warned

Summary: Clary and Jace are bestfriends. Jace has always been the popular good looking one, and when clary goes and visits her dad for the summer everything changes!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS FROM THE MORTAL INSTUMENTS

THEY ARE ALL CASSIE CLARES

3rd person pov:

Clary's parents married and had a son who is no longer with us and clary, but after their sons death they couldn't cope and split, so now valentine lives in france and jocelyn lives in a small town in the U.S.

Clary and jace have been best friends since they were in diapers. Jace being the confident unpredictable one anfmd clary being the small quiet artist. she only really opened up to jace, he was the only person she trusted ( because she was picked on for being an artist/very small/not very feminine if you catch my drift) so the summer after her junior year in high school when she had to go to france to see her father. she begged and pleaded to not go because jace wouldn't be there but in the end she went, and now jace was siting in an airport waiting for his bestfriend,but little does he know what to expect

CLARY'S POV:

In france I had a great time visiting my father but my whole summer was spent waiting for the day I could see jace again. Here I am walking to meet with him, and I can barely contain my excitement

JACE'S POV:

I look around for clary, but I don't see her I think about it and asume she is just a little late. I start to look around for clary she should be here.While looking I see a busty redhead with black stilleto pumps, a black pencil skirt, and and black croptop with a triangle cut in the middle of it and cut out of the side coming towards me and I get confused. Then I see the girl's emerald eyes and realize it's clary. I can't beleive my eyes. Little clary that I grew up with that lived in sweat pants and tshirts and didn't care what she looked like is gone.

CLARY'S POV:

I see jace and walk up to him ar first he looks confused, but as I walk closer he realizes who I am. When I am in front of him I lean in for a hug and he holds me so long that I feel the hug consumes me but, when he lets go I am the same so I brush it off. J ace looks into my eyes and says " I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" I smile and say "you have no idea how much i wanted to here that." after that we hug again, and head to bagage claim to get my things. When I first left I had few things but now I have a whole new wardrobe which can be a lot for only two people but we manage and make it to his truck. When we have everything together we head to my house. The ride there was filled with millions of questions from jace which I happily answered glad to have my friend back, but it ended all to soon when we pulled up to my house. I know me and jace live right next to each other but he has to go home and I have to go check in with mom, but he promises to meet me in my room later tonight. I got my things and headed inside my mom comented on my new clothes and welcomed me home and we had dinner nothing special then I headed into my room. As soon as I opened the door he was on my bed I looked at him and walked in heading to my dresser for something to sleep in I pick a black silk nightie that goes to my mid thigh, and I start changing in front of him. We have been best friends since we were little and we have changed in front of each other multiple times

JACE'S POV:

I climbed into her room through her window like I always have, but this time it felt different I always new I loved her and right now I'm questioning if it is in a friendly way. Either way I have to act like she is the same old clary, but when she comes in and starts changing in front of me I look at her body how her chest has filled out and how she has more curves, and I have to hold back the urge to take her right here. She comes my way after changing and we talk for hours and eventualy crawl into her bed to sleep. We have done this a million times but tonight it feels strange different somehow in a way I can't explain


	2. the big change

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS SADLY**

 **warning some vulgar language**

 **and smut**

 **JACE'S POV:** Clary looks so peacful when she sleeps, and now that I have time to look at her I notice all the small changes in her the way she looks and carries her self is sure different, but I can't figure out if that's a good thing or not yet. As I let my mind trail off thinking of clary I think of how much I want her. I mean I have always wanted her but now I wanted her more than I could have ever imagined. As my mind thought of my feelings of want my hands moved their way to clary's hips.I had touched clary like this before but this was new and different and I liked it the way it felt. I hadn't realized his hands were working their way down her legs until she stirred. I quickly stoped moving my hands but realized they were on her thighs so close to where I want to touch so much. I just barley slip my hand as near as i can get to her covered goodness and it feels so warm, and I'm to wraped up in it to notice her eyes on me. When i finnally do she looks me up and down I say "Clary I can explain I..." she never let me finish she cut me off with a kiss one that was all consuming. I had waited for this for what seems like forever and it's even better than I imagined

 **CLARY'S POV:**

I wake up to warm hands extremely close to my most precious part of my body and it makes me unbelievably turned on and I can't believe jace is turning me on but he is and I don't want it to stop so when he tries to explain I just quiet him with a kiss.

It's all consuming I have been waiting for the longest time for him and now it's happening. I'm not going to let him give me excuses for what he did. He's is going to carry out his actions.

 **3RD PERSON POV:**

Clary grabbed him and kissed him and it was what they both needed. As the kiss got more heated clary moved around to straddle jace. Jace and Clary continued to make out, and clary got tired of just kissing so she reached down to the hem of her nightie and pulled it over her head. When jace saw what she did he gasped. Clary then reached out for the hem of his shirt and worked it up and off of him. She ran her hands up and down is toned stomach and abs and je groaned at the contact. Clary bent down and licked her way from his chest to his neck and started sucking surely giving him a hickey, but he didn't care. When she reconnected their mouths jace finally got up the courage to touch her. He touched her all over and he and she both loved it. While jace was touching her back he found her bra clasp and undid it. When it fell he was amazed. Clary just threw the bra out of the wayand when jace did not move to touch her she brought his hand up to her breast. He squezzed it and pinched and pulled at the nipple he leaned in and took her left nipple into his mouth making her moan, and push his head further against her. After he felt that nipple got the right amount of praise he switched and she got even more excited than before. She pulled his head back up to kiss him while she undid the button and zipper of his pants. He looked down and realized that he was now only in his boxers. He looked up at clary and she looked like an angel. she was working off both of their underwear and succeeded.

He looked down and saw her entrance to him it was amazing he just wanted to burry himself in her, so when she picked his member up and worked it into her he was amazed at the feelin of her. She bounced up and down on him for what seems like hours and when they finally come down from their high they realize what they just did and agreed to tell no one until they figured out where this is going


End file.
